


You Deserve Better

by rosapastel



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad date, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosapastel/pseuds/rosapastel
Summary: Edrisa is on a bad date and then Dani arrives.
Relationships: Dani Powell/Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Misogyny and Racism

It had been a hot minute since Edrisa' hit the market.' And it wasn't because she was 'off it' to begin with, no, she simply didn't have time. 

Her days were spent opening and roaming through decomposing bodies before neatly sewing them back up. She thought her stitch work was beautiful, dimmable of praise, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud to her date. Edrisa had learned that no man would consider her sane if she were to talk about her needlework on skin. Except maybe, Malcolm. 

She shook her head, focusing on the man in front of her. 

He was conventionally attractive in his mid 30's and affluent. He had brown hair that appeared to be freshly trimmed. His eyes were a warm brown color, and his face was smooth. Edrisa was beyond surprised he'd swiped on her. 

Online dating. Something she never thought she'd have to venture in her lifetime. But here she was, dipping her toes into a millennial invention that never had her in mind. 

"How's the steak?" He asked as he cut into his medium-rare.

Edrisa pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her nose, "Fine."

He nods, a smile tugging on his thin lips. "That's good. I was worried you wouldn't be into this type of food."

She raises a brow, taken aback by his comment. Her mind twisted and turned as she tried to make sense of the comment. Her date knew she made enough money to dine at four-star restaurants, so that wasn't it. Besides, she wasn't the most dainty woman; she opened bodies for christ's sake. 

"I'm sorry," Edrisa dropped her fork and knife. "I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

The man grinned again. "You know, I didn't take you for noodles or sushi. Something more ... your style." 

Edrisa's stomach sank. This was not where the conversation was heading. This was not how her date was going. 

Her mother would whine about her political point of view on the comment. Politics didn't have a place in dates. She would tell her to straighten up and smile. So she did. 

Edrisa let out what she hoped was a compensating laugh for the silence she'd given him before. "That's very … generous of you."

The next few minutes were filled with small talk, most of the information he threw at her went in one ear and out the other. At some point in the conversation, she spotted Dani, who only gave her a brief glance before situating herself on the table across. 

Her curly hair was out and about, covering her ear, Edrisa could tell she was undercover. She returned her attention to her date. 

"I've never been on a date with such an exotic woman, you know," he gave her a sleazy grin that turned her belly. 

The well-cooked steak in front of her suddenly seemed unappetizing. Her cheeks heated up as she remembered Dani was well within earshot distance. 

All she could manage was a weak laugh. She squirmed in her seat, wishing to be swallowed by her chair. 

"I heard Asian women make great wives too." He continued. As each word flowed from his mouth, Edrisa wondered if he even heard himself. As the seconds passed, she started to see he wasn't as handsome as he had first seemed. 

His hair was trimmed too short from the front, revealing a long forehead and signs of balding. His chin also jutted weirdly. Not to mention his suit that looked a wash away from turning grey despite it initially being black. 

Edrisa hated that she sat there. She loathed the fact that she was playing along with his racist and misogynistic comments. When she tried to reach for her water, a tan hand grabbed her wrist.

She barely had time to look up before she was being swept away.

"Come on", Dani said as they made their way out of the restaurant. 

Edrisa followed her, baffled, but her heart was hammering in exhilaration. Once they were outside, the cold air nipped at Edrisa's neck. The fresh wind was a welcoming change from the crowded restaurant. 

"Thanks." She looked up to Dani, who had a scowl on her face. 

"You don't have to thank me." Her brows knitted. "What were you even doing sitting with him after all the bullshit he spewed."

Edrisa turned scarlet. 

"I-I don't know. I thought ... I don't know." Her shoulders sagged, but then she remembered why Dani was there in the first place. "Dani, your mission … I'm so sorry."

She felt terrible about her date, but now she was interfering with police matters. Guilt settled in her bones.

Dani waved her off cooly. Her dress was classy and velvety. She seemed to fit into the establishment more than Edrisa. However, the Asian woman knew better. Dani was probably suffocating more than her in there. She noted how her coworker seemed more relaxed outside.

"The perp never arrived. It was a wrong lead." 

Edrisa nudged her, "I bet Bright is gonna be upset."

Dani smiled as if she was picturing their coworker frantically running around the precinct. "That'll be fun."

The two chuckled. "Edrisa," Dani spoke after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "You know you deserve better than that, right?"

Edrisa nodded, a grin plastered on her face. When she moved her head, she meant it. 

"Preferably someone with no microaggression." She added, sending Edrisa in a laughing fit. 

"Got it." The smaller woman replied, feeling warmer despite the weather. 

Dani's lips pursued, Edrisa could tell she was mulling something over. Then, she said: "Do you want to go get a drink? I've uh, had a few share of bad dates myself." 

Edrisa met her eyes, "Really?" 

"Yeah," Dani nodded, her hand fished for the earpiece on her ear before she shoved it in her purse. "I know a place."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes   
> Tumblr: tigernol


End file.
